Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a suspension member lower arm bracket structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-144658 describes a vehicle front section structure. More specifically, a lower arm that configures a portion of a suspension, and a suspension member that supports the lower arm are provided. A front side attachment portion of the lower arm is rotatably attached to a rod shaped front side arm attachment portion attached to an upper face of the suspension member, with the axial direction of the front side attachment portion of the lower arm in the vehicle front-rear direction. Moreover, a rear side attachment portion of the lower arm is rotatably attached through a bushing to a lower arm bracket attached to an outside wall of the suspension member, with the axial direction of the rear side attachment portion of the lower arm in the vehicle vertical direction. The lower arm is thereby attached so as to be displaceable with respect to the suspension member.
The lower arm bracket rotatably supporting the rear side attachment portion of the lower arm is generally configured with a bushing clamped between an upper panel and a lower panel. However, if load from the lower arm is input to the lower arm bracket toward the vehicle rear side, there is a possibility that the upper panel and lower panel of the lower arm bracket will deform in directions separating from each other in the vehicle vertical direction, and a possibility that each will deform so as to bend. In order to prevent such deformations, although it would be conceivable to add other members in addition to the upper panel and the lower panel to increase the strength of the lower arm bracket, in such cases the weight would increase due to the number of components increasing. There is therefore room for further improvement with respect to increasing the strength of the lower arm bracket while suppressing an increase in the number of components.